1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus improving a display quality and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a flat display apparatus having a reduced weight and a reduced volume has been developed to substitute for a cathode ray tube. Types of flat display apparatuses include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a field emission display (“FED”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an organic light emitting display (“OLED”), and so on. The organic light emitting display apparatus displays an image using an organic light emitting diode, which generates light by the combination of an electron and a positive hole. The organic light emitting display apparatus has a quick response time and has low power consumption.
To drive a large OLED apparatus, a display panel may be divided into an upper portion and a lower portion. When the display panel is divided into the upper portion and the lower portion, a stain (or defect or artifact) may be occur at a central portion of the display panel.